This Application claims priority of China Patent Application No. CN 201310433419.1, filed on Sep. 22, 2013, and the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
Field Of The Invention
The present disclosure relates to a coating device; in particular, to a patterning coating device and a patterning coating method.
Description Of Related Art
Solvent-borne coating, a common technique in semiconductor manufacturing, panel processing and optical film manufacturing, applies viscous solvent liquid on solid carrier surfaces for forming even and thin coatings. Current coating methods include self-metering dip coating, roller coating, blade coating, inkjet coating, and dispensing. Optical coating liquid or functional coating liquid coated on substrates typically need to be patterned by adopting post processing. For example, a photoresist layer is first coated on a substrate and cured into a film, and then patterned through photolithography. Likewise, optical adhesive can be printed on substrates, cured, and then removed for obtaining a patterned coating layer. Post processing not only increases production cost, but also affects the appearance of the coating layer due to foreign contaminants.
Traditional slit coating devices can only create patterns having specific widths (e.g. rectangular patterns), or patterns of regular shapes. However, due to design demands, diverse patterns are required (i.e. irregular patterns) and traditional equipment cannot satisfy these demands.